Talk:ShadowClan
((Hi guys... Making a slight come back but I'll let Dapple be missing still because that's how things should stay, I guess. What do you guys think I should do? I know I have Sorrelcloud, but she's pretty much useless. Should I just still be Dapple and be like this cat that's gone mad? (Lol just a thought.) or maybe Dapple is terribly changed to this evil rogue or just start over as another warrior??)) - Dapple ((Sorry, but Mothflight's inactivity is really bothering me. I suppose if you don't plan on staying long you could be a rogue.)) ~Aquila ((Hey Dapple! Welcome back! Umm... How about a loner. Dapplestar is tired and doesn't want to give all the orders and answering problems and questions. So she lays back to settle in a quiet peaceful life? And will the strange cats save me already?))★Darкsнïne★ 00:54, February 22, 2015 (UTC) (wow dapplestar turning evil and crazy, doesnt that sound like another leader we all know?)-Whitestar Hawkgaze stumbled away, scooping some dirt away. He heard some pawsteps and smelled the Clan cat, he could tell that she was close. He jumped out of the dirty tunnel, his heart beating wildly. "So, you decided to wake up?" The young tom teased, pointing to the mouse next to her nest. "Feel free to lie back down, your back wound hasn't healed completely." He meowed calmly, his tail twitching as he studied her. She was young, with bright blue eyes.. Such warmth in those eyes, what else? Grief... I see Grief in her eyes. He thought, turning around. "My name is Hawkgaze, I was once a warrior of the old ShadowClan." He bowed his head, his bright green eyes held a steady gaze of hope. "Please, make yourself comfortable. You'll have to stay down here until your wound heals." He informed her, padding away quietly.~Hawkgaze ((I had a thought because Dapplestream -Coughs because it's not Dapplestar anymore- basically disappeared from ShadowClan and left it to the hands of Moth. So maybe she's just lost it? But it was a thought. I am planning on how she can return, just not as leader because I won't be highly active as I usually am for personal reasons.)) - Dapple Darkshine tried to stumble backwards,startled by the sudden appearance. She winced in pain as the cut opened. Was anyone going to heal her? She stared briefly at the rodent before looking up to the starnge cat. Oh poor Shadowfrost. She wanted to go back streaming with the tears if her dear mate. Oh how he was missed so much. "Who- why, What do you want to me!?" Darkshine cried. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and she just wanted to see someone familiar. How long? About an hour until that mouse-brained cat finally came. Her white muzzle was soon covered with dirt as the tears streamed down her face. Oh the good memories. How could a cat live in such a horrid place? ~ ★Darкsнïne★ 19:05, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry guys, I just keep drifting away from this roleplay and I don't even realize how much responsiblity I have on SC. I'm glad Dapple's back, she might even help me regain some more organization on this Clan. I just am really busy with others things and wiki's. I promise everyone here that I'll try to become more active after I sort a couple things out, and then I can gain full leadership.)) --Mothflight ((Alrighty Moth)) ★Darкsнïne★ 22:49, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hawkgaze turned his head away, dirt had piled up on his pelt and his green eyes were dull. "Ottercreek will assit you in a moment," With that, the tom gazed at the white and black she-cat with comfort. He glanced at her wound, worry in his eyes. "We don't want anything, you just kinda dropped in." The tom joked, turning to go. ~Hawkgaze ((All cats have returned to Camp *timeskip*)) Mothflight led Kestrelkit to the Nursery. "Go on now, find your siblings." He sighed, his green eyes scanning the inside of the Nursery. Quivering his whiskers, the tom backed up, slipping into the clearing where cats have been gathering. Lifting his chin, the tom yowled out a call that echoed through the Camp. "I need a Search Patrol with me right now, it seems as if we've left Darkshine behind." The tabby padded forward, his ears pricking. "But before we leave, Eaglepaw, Breezepaw, and Rowanpaw, step forward." Mothflight was determined to introduce more warriors into the Clan, ShadowClan was running short. The tom clawed his way onto the ShadowRock, beckoning cats to gather with his tail. "I, Mothflight, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as full warriors." Mothflight nodded to the three cats. ((Before I make you warriors, I need some names.)) --Mothflight ((Dapplestream? I thought it was Dapplefrost?? O_o Anyway. Mothflight, Eaglepaw's warrior name is Eagledawn)) The small cat, smiling brightly as if the sun reflected off her, padded forward, her paws itching in anticipation. Eaglepaw took a few pawsteps towards the ShadowRock before sitting down, a tingling feeling spreading throughout her and making her heart soar like the mighty bird she was named after. ~Eaglepaw ((Dapplestream is Dapplefrost(star)'s reincarnation)) (Rowanflame) Rowanpaws jaw trembled as he glanced at Mothflight. Am I ready for this? With that, the golden tabby tom gave Eaglepaw a quick smile before stepping beside her, his chest puffed out with imense pride. I'm finally going to be an warrior! Excitement and saddness burst into him, he wish Shadowfrost could see this. He would be so proud..... Rowanpaw thought, his heart thumping.~Rowanpaw! Aaaah!!!! I'm going to totally miss the ceremony!!!)) DARKSHINE glared and looked away. Otter Creek? She wondered. ★Darкsнïne★ 04:30, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Mothflight lift his chin, his gray pelt reflected the shafts of sunlight that seared into the camp. The canopy was rustling with lush scents above him. Mothflight's soft eyes were fixed on the three young cats. "Rowanpaw, from now one, you will be known as Rowanflame. ShadowClan welcomes you as a full warrior." The lengthy tom slid from the ShadowRock, his head held high as he touched noses with the newly made warrior. "Shadowfrost trained you well..." ~ Next, the broad leader turned to Breezepaw, admiring her shining ginger pelt. "Breezepaw, from now on, you will be known as Breezeheart." The tabby leader touched noses with the she-cat, a purr rising in his throat. "Welcome to ShadowClan as a full warrior." Mothflight's green gaze flickered to Thistletail, his ears pricking slightly. ~ Turning to his former apprentice, Mothflight's eyes glistened. "You have worked hard to earn your warrior name... Thereforth, from this day on, you will be known as Eagledawn." He flicked the tip of his tail, surveying the cats' expressions. "We welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." The tom retreated to the Highrock, his chest puffed out. "I also have more news..." The leader began, his pelt prickling with apprehension. --Mothflight Eagledawn let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding in, savouring the feel of the slight breeze that blew onto her pelt. Finally... she thought, I'm... a warrior... ~Eagledawn Breezepaw, now trembling with excitement, touched noses with Mothflight. "Thank you so much... Mothflight!" She said but it was almost incomprehensible because of a big,loud, purr. Her sea blue eyes were shining with pride as she was made a warrior. Breezeheart... Breezeheart... Breezeheart... She thought. She was so happy and was trembling so much it was almost as if she would fall off her paws. She padded over to Rowanflame and Eagledawn. "Congratulations Rowanflame, Eagledawn!" She purred. "Maybe you two will have kits!" She said in a much, much, lower voice. She sighed. She wished she could love someone, and someone to love her. Oh well Breezeheart! Deal with it! She thought to herself~Breezeheart ((Sorreltail can help you out, Moth. She knows a lot. Hint hint. owo Dapple on the other might as well just be the annoying bug around ShadowClan until she fixes her brain. Also, thanking whoever stated out that I am the reincarnation of Dapplefrost(star) )) - Dapple ''Ottercreek? ''She thought once again, watching the cat depart in the maze tunnels. ''Strange. ''She signs heavily. Of course! She would follow that cat. His scent was earth and mud, hence being hard to track. Clambering up the numerous tunnels, she tried to ignore the stinging pain stabbing at her shoulder. ''C-Camp! ''The word itself seemed to drive the young cat alone. Finally! She had made it! She managed to shake of the earthen pelt she was drenched in. Oh! Wondrous fresh air. Sun! Clouds. Oh and the lush blue sky. Rejoicing, the tabby queen padded back to camp.★Darкsнïne★ 00:38, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Rowanpaw touched noses with Eagledawn. I'm a warrior! He purred gently, nudging Eagle's muzzle. "We've done it... become warriors." He dare not say it, He was deeply in love with this she-cat. "Silent vigil!" He stretched his eyes up in amazement. He totally forgot... Rowanflame nodded silently at Mothflight before he stared at him expectantly. ~Rowanflame Breezeheart padded out of camp. Just to look around. She scented a rabbit was it? She followed the scent and now saw the little creature nibbling at some moss. And it isn't even aware of me! She thought. She silently put one paw in front of the other as she stalked the rabbit. You don't see them every day! She thought and she shooed that thought away. Concentrate Breezeheart! Concentrate! She looked ahead of her and was surprised to see how close she was to the rabbit. She pounced on it and nipped the throat. She grabbed it in her jaws and bounded away back towards camp. Well this is heavy. She was straining her neck a bit. How unusual. How could a rabbit have gotten here? She thought and she wasn't watching where she was going. She tripped over a pebble when she was at the entrance and down she went. She tried getting up but a pain in her paw caused her not to. She fell back down.~Breezeheart A loner was passing by, his tail high with pride as he carried a plump rabbit. He saw a cat trip and fall and trotted over to see if they were okay. He was stunned as he glanced around, his whiskers twitching. Woah.. where did that cat go? He saw the rabbit hole and started wondering. "Hello?" He called below. ~Streak Breezeheart looked up from the rabbit hole. She heard a voice. "Hello? Is anybody there?" She called.~Breezeheart Streak replied, "Do you need help?" Amusement bubbled up into him as he thought how a cat got down there. He glanced down into the hole, making a shape of a she-cat. ~Streak "Yes... Very much." Breezeheart replied politely. She looked up again and glanced a tom. He looked friendly.~Breezeheart Streak giggled before grabbing a rather large stick and throwing it down the hole. He grabbed one end and dug his teeth in the stick. "Grab it!" He ordered, digging his claws in the soil. ~Streak Breezeheart grabbed the end of the stick in her jaws and firmly dug her teeth in it. She tried climbing up but slid back down. No use!she thought.~Breezeheart Streak could see what the problem was. He glanced at Breeze, "I'll pull you up. But you need to climb up too!" He ordered down the hole, grabbing ahold of the stick again and reaching out. ~Streak